1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile processing apparatus and in particular to apparatus in use of which a textile yarn, sliver or roving (herein after referred to as yarn) is spun or twisted by being passed in contact with one or more surfaces which is or are moving in a direction transverse to the forwarding direction of the yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process as described above is known as friction spinning or twisting and various types of apparatus are known for performing this process. For example in the false twisting art a yarn may be passed over the edge of one or more rotating discs and apparatus using this principle is described in British Pat. Nos. 1381132, 1419085, 1419086, 1456655, and 1475698. It is also known to pass a yarn between two discs which are in face-to-face disposition and rotating in opposite directions, or between two moving belts which run in directions inclined to each other and to the direction of forward movement of the yarn. An example of false twist apparatus using this latter principle is described in British Patent Publication No. 2102844A.